


Stupid For You

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragon AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matt is a literal 7 foot tall dragon hybrid, The Jeremy and Matt parts are platonic, Tol boi let him be loved, dragon!Matt, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Concept: AU where Matt is one of the dragons working at Rooster Teeth and he's got a huge thing for a certain British human.They're idiots.





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more works for this AU seeing as though there's also Dragon!Jon who likes Jeremy (requited) and Dragon!Dan who has a thing for Michael (unrequited). The main, and base, idea was Braggvin though. So!!! This.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Hiring Matt to work in the office was only a little bit awkward, in hindsight.

Standing at a whopping seven feet tall, he's the tallest dragon to get a job with Rooster Teeth. He's absolutely massive and it's intimidating. They're lucky they have the room, but there's a few customizations they had to make to the offices and such. The company already knew how to dragon-proof the studio, seeing as though they have Risinger around still and minimal damage from him.

Matt felt out of place, however. Rarely did he see someone that could compete with his height and it made him feel extremely awkward. He never liked how tall he was - it was a curse, really. He was a lot taller than his best friend, which made a lot of things hard. Especially when they had agreed to keep close to satiate Matt’s need for attention. Some cuddling here and there kept him at bay. He'd wrap around the short man and they'd fall asleep like that, leading many to believe they had been an item.

That was false, however, because as soon as Gavin Free said three words directly at Matt, he only had eyes for him. He'd get needy for physical attention after he started refusing to spend time with Jeremy like that anymore. He wanted to save his affection - any kind - for Gavin. It took a fairly long time for them to come together.

Gavin had found him and craned his neck up to stare at Matt who was waiting around for Jeremy to finish up so they could head home.

“Hey Matt,” Gavin chirped happily, despite looking pretty tired. “What's up?”

“Hmm? Oh, hey Gavin. Eh I'm just waiting on the little turtle to finish up.”

“Ah. Oh, hey, I never got to tell you that I'm sorry. Breakups are hard, but I'm glad you two have stuck it out.”

“Wh… what?”

“You and Jeremy!”

Matt felt his cheeks crawl with a blush. “Gavin, there was never a ‘me and Jeremy’ I hope you know.”

There was surprise etched onto his features.

“Never?”

“Never.”

Gavin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks flaring an embarrassed rust. “Sorry ‘bout that, then.”

Matt waved him off and took a seat nearby so he'd stop making the Brit hurt his neck. Definitely not because having Gavin talk to him so long off-camera made his knees weak and heart race.

“No problem. It happens.”

The dragon could feel everything at once has he kept staring at Gavin. Nerves crashed down on him and squeezed his guts, twisting them every which way.

“Matthew, did I ever tell you-” The human stepped closer and closer, crouching halfway and awkwardly as he approached. “-That you have lovely eyes?”

Was… was he seriously flirting? Was he being nice? Matt silently wished he could read humans a lot better than this because he seemed to gain a lap full of a British one. Oh stars - oh he was so fucked. His heart was racing and stomach twisting at the sight of the brilliant smile Gavin wore.

“I… no. Y-You haven't. Didn't. Uh… thank you, man. Yours are - yours are really nice too.”

Gavin wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and the dragon thought he was so close to bursting. He chest ached with a throbbing want to hold him there forever and protect him. Kiss him. Love him.

“Thank you! Oh, I always knew you were my favourite!”

The Brit wanted him dead. Absolutely fucking dead. Matt could tell by the way his nose touched his shoulder, lips still grinning.

“Favourite? I'm… your favourite?”

Matt thought he sounded pathetic, becoming a soft puddle in his chest.

“Of course! The big, cuddly dragon - when do I get a turn cuddling you? You're so warm…”

To punctuate, Gavin stole every ounce of life energy Matt had by nuzzling closer to him. He felt his soul escape and get snatched up by the man in his lap.

“Fuck, I mean, you can cuddle me any time. I don't know if you knew but… you're my favourite too.”

Gavin sat up straighter and beamed.

“Yesss! I get the dragon cuddles now!”

He cheered and started nearly flailing his limbs to shift around until he was less straddling Matt's lap and more curled up in it. It felt like a dream come true and Matt was not going to waste it.

He wrapped his arms around the human carefully, chin resting on his head. He had to make this right and o-oh…

Matt felt fingers dip behind his ear to rub soothingly. It was so relaxing and sweet feeling, he couldn't help the low rumble coming from his throat every time he breathed out. His chest felt warm as he purred lazily while holding Gavin.

Gavin…

He was giggling and cooing in the dragon’s arms about how cute he was. But oh my was that hand behind his ear doing the stars’ work.

It was nice to sit like that and relax, especially with Gavin. He smelled nice. The more draconic part of his brain made a mental note to make him smell like he was his so Dan and Jon - or anyone else for that matter - wouldn't encroach.

“Matthew~!” Gavin’s voice was sing-song as he snapped Matt out of his thoughts.

“Mm… mhmm yeah?” He hummed, claws delicately tapping the human’s hip after his palm gently squeezed there.

“I was wondering if we could do this more? You're a bloody top cuddler and I wouldn't mind being all wrapped up in your arms more.”

Matt's brain was still hazy after the pure joy he had just experienced, but judging from the squirming and words it seemed like Gavin was leaving. Or, well, trying to.

The dragon groaned and scooped the mess of lanky limbs back into his lap tiredly with ease, evoking a shrill squawk of surprise.

“Matt!” He squealed, giggling as he felt facial hair on his face, Matt rubbing his cheek affectionately on him. The Brit could swear dragons are just big cats.

Perhaps it was another reason he could feel his heart slipping to Matt.

When he was released from the dragon’s grip, he sat there with a big blushing smile. He really didn't want to go just yet - not when Matt's being so friendly. He loved when he could catch Matt is a bright mood without him being tired or stressed from the day. He was so much happier.

“Hey Matt Bragg,” Gavin cooed, poking Matt’s side playfully. “You should come home with me.”

Matt’s ears perked up a little and something shone in his eyes that said he was interested.

“Yeah? Tonight?”

“Yeah. Tonight. I'd love to have you over.”

Gavin ran a hand through his soft hair before standing up. Matt did the same, towering over him still. It was intimidating at first, but now knowing Matt it was way more adorable than then. A giant dragon with pyrokinetic abilities and sharp fangs… working with video games and idiots who like video games, apologizing profusely whenever his tail knocked anything over or tripped anyone. He was an oddly polite one, but then again nobody had ever dared to really piss him off.

The human knew he was scared of Matt at first - he had been intimidated when Jon was new too, but nothing to the extent of meeting Matt for the first time. He was much taller than the average human and was the biggest of the dragons he met. Dan was tall, but not the size of a bloody _skyscraper_.

\---

It didn’t take very long for the two to find their way to Gavin’s place. It was a nice journey there, they spent a lot of the time talking and teasing and laughing. It was blatantly obvious how well they worked together. Both seemed to notice that, but chose to say nothing about it beyond a knowing gleam in the eyes.

The surprising thing for dragon about visiting Gavin’s home was that… well, he’d never _been_ in his home before and he could tell why as soon as his horns hooked on the doorframe trying to step inside. The curves planted the sharp tips of the horns just above the doorway, yanking Matt back as he took a step in.

Gavin turned around when he heard a whine of _‘Come the fuck on!’_ and couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the big, tall dragon getting caught up by a simple door frame. He took a few moments to assist him, a fond smile present on his lips as he did. The task didn’t take very long and they were both indoors in no time, but Matt gained an extra shade of orange blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment that would keep the memory fresh for some fleeting moments.

“God,” Gavin sighed with a laugh as he watched Matt curl up into an average sized ball on his couch, save for the large tail trailing to the floor. “ _Goddammit_.”

“What? What'd I do? Oh stars-” Matt’s face dropped in pure horror. “I didn't fall on, like, Smee or something right? Fuck, dude, I'd feel so fucking bad if I messed something up in here. You've got some nice shit - oh, phew, there’s Smee.”

Gavin chose to laugh hysterically then, coming to join him on the couch. The height illusion was ruined and the Brit was back to being short next to the great half-beast. “You're a right idiot sometimes, Matt Bragg. That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say!”

Matt pouted

“You smegging _idiot_ , I'm saying that because I'm an idiot as well.”

“Water is wet?” Matt tried to tease, neck craning to look at the human beside him, but I came out as a question.

“Oi!!” Gavin feigned insult, swatting lightly at Matt's arm. “Rude, you doughnut!”

They both chuckled before the Brit spoke again.

“You know why we're stupid? Because we can't see it. Couldn't see it.”

“What-?”

As soon as the word left the dragon's mouth, Gavin had his lips on his fate having practically crawled and scrambled into his lap. Everything came to mind then.

A few weeks into the new career, Gavin gave Matt wary eyes and uneasy smiles. He always thought it was out of fear. Always. Had to be, right? But now, looking back, he can clearly picture one of their earlier meetings where Gavin was blushing and avoiding eye contact, avoiding looking at him generally. He wasn't nervous over what Matt could do to him, he was nervous because it seems he'd never had a crush on a new co-worker before.

A month or so after that, Matt and Gavin had moved past the once-thought-to-be-intimidated looks and seemed to make a decent duo. Their banter was witty in videos, they made each other laugh. It was generally… _good_. Everyone murmured about how it was the fastest Gavin had ever warmed up to anyone. Matt took it in great pride.

Not even a week later, that great thing crumbled just slightly. Gavin had gone to find Jeremy during a break for a question and instead found Matt curled around him with a soft, growling purr as the small man, dwarfed in the dragon’s arms, scrolled through Twitter like this wasn't new. The sight seemed to put off Gavin just a little. He didn't know when Jeremy and Matt became a thing, but it was obvious he didn't get it. The jealousy was too much.

From then until recently, Matt had been going out of his way to show Gavin (specially _Gavin_ ) that he wasn't tied to Jeremy in any romantic sense. No, not Jeremy. Too easy. He had to make sure his eyes for Gavin were hidden. Let the human come to him.

Well…

It seemed to work, judging by the lap full of Gavin and taste of his lips on his.

“Oh Matt Bragg-” Gavin hummed once he pulled back to look Matt in the eyes.

“Yes, Gavin?” Matt sighed, smiling just a little.

“Hmm, does this mean I'm your… _thing_ now? Bloody- what do you dragons say?”

“Well I know a lot of dragons call boyfriends their mates. That?”

“Yes, that. Do you use that too?”

Matt shrugged.

“Never had someone to call a mate before.”

“So I'm the first in that sense?”

The dragon laughed as if something was somewhat amusing before pecking Gavin on the lips.

“Yeah. I guess so. Man, I don’t think I could’ve wanted anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got questions? Suggestions? Things you wanna talk about?
> 
> Tumblr: electricmindart  
> Twitter: electricmindart  
> Instagram: electricmindart


End file.
